


Interview with a Celebrity

by simplyn2deep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Interviews, M/M, stereksecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: A series of interview snippets with small-town couple turned Hollywood stars, Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski.





	Interview with a Celebrity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pseudofoucault333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/gifts).



> I am so sorry about the title. I got this all written and realized I didn't have a title!
> 
> Thank you to josefrantic, luvs_sterek, Night_jade14 on twitter for help with the interview questions.

It was heavy and plopped down on the bed in front of him. “Don’t say I never gave you anything,” Laura said with a huff as she turned to leave the room.

“Wait…what is this?” Derek asked as he gingerly picked up the item.

“It’s your anniversary gift to Stiles,” Laura replied. “The one you were freaking out about because you couldn’t find just the right thing to give him.”

Derek remembered that, he just didn’t think that his sister would remember as well…but who was he kidding, Laura remembered anything that she could use to her benefit at a later time.

“By the way, I’ll take my thank you payment in the form of you finally making up your fucking mind about whether you and Stiles will be doing the reunion show.”

Groaning, Derek flopped back on the bed. His family had been on his and Stiles’ back about coming back to Beacon Hills to do a Hale Family Christmas reunion show. Stiles was for it because they’d already be back in Beacon Hills for the holiday, but Derek wasn’t so sure. His family’s reality show was trying at best when he was last one it two years earlier.

“Okay, you’ll have your answer by the end of the week,” Derek replied.

Laura flashed him a grin and walked out of his room, “Mom says breakfast is in an hour, so you better get down before the camera crew gets here.”

Derek knew he had a bit of time, so he grabbed the large, heavy box and opened it up. Inside was a scrapbook that looked to have been professionally put together. Taking the scrapbook out of the box, Derek opened it and smiled. Laura had put together a collection of some of the interviews he and Stiles had done over the years. He knew Stiles would love this and that it would fit in with the others they’d made themselves over the years.

=+=+=

**CALIFORNIA WEEKLY  
_Bree Lansing_**

**CW:** What's the worst pick up line you've tried on each other?  
**Derek:** _He laughs and glances at his boyfriend sitting next to him._ "Do you want to tell them or should I?"  
**Stiles:** _Stiles rolls his eyes, but there's a blush on his neck and cheeks._ "You might as well tell them, because if I do, you'll interrupt me saying that I'm telling it all wrong."  
**Derek:** _He nods his head, still laughing._ "He is right about that. He does tell the story wrong."  
**CW:** “Then by all means, please share with us, Derek.”  
**Derek:** _He grins, still looking at his boyfriend._ “Let’s see, I probably had my eyebrows of doom or murder or something. I don’t know how he would have described it.”  
**Stiles:** _He snorts but is otherwise quiet, save for a mumbled,_ “Something like that.”  
**Derek:** _He gently bumps Stiles’ shoulder before continuing with the story._ “And I probably mumbled something about needing one of the books he was hoarding in the library.”  
**CW:** “The library? Where was this?”  
**Stiles:** “His family’s library. I got permission from his Uncle Peter for access when I was still in graduate school. I looked up from the books when there was this looming figure blocking my light.”  
**Derek:** “And he let out a colorful string of words, flailed his arms and nearly knocked over his bottle of water.”  
**CW:** _There’s a chuckle around the room._ “And the pickup line he used?”  
**Stiles and Derek:** _Grinning, they speak at the same time,_ “Man, Dewey belong together or what?”  
**Derek:** “Unfortunately, he still uses it when I have to pull him away from the books in our own home library.”  
**Stiles:** He gives an indignant squawk but nods his head in agreement.

 **CW:** What do you think he looks sexiest in?  
**Derek:** “Do you want the answer fit for publication or the truth?”  
**Stiles:** “That’s what I want to know too,” Stiles added with a grin.  
**CW:** “Would it be pushing it to ask for both?”  
**Derek:** “Yes.”  
**Stiles:** “No”  
**CW:** _In the interest of full disclosure, the answer that was given by both men was the same and definitely not fit for publication._  
**Stiles:** “Derek has this comfortable Henley with thumb holes that’s probably 10 years old. I love it when he wears it. He looks so soft and comfortable…and I’ve probably ruined his bad boy image.” _Stiles laughs and gives Derek an apologetic smile._

 **CW:** Did you pine over each other?  
**Derek:** “There was definitely a lot of pining on both of our parts.”  
**Stiles:** “Even when we started our first reality show, our relationship was still so new that there was massive amount of pining. And it didn’t help that he’s surrounded by all of these insanely gorgeous people…”  
**Derek:** “They’re family.”  
**CW:** You’re referring to your adopted siblings and cousins, right?  
**Stiles:** “Yes. I really shouldn’t stroke their ego anymore, but Erica Reyes and Isaac Lahey.”  
**CW:** What about the others we’ve seen on your shows?  
**Derek:** “Close friends or cousins.”  
**Stiles:** “The Argents have nothing on the Hales.”  
**CW:** _It’s no secret there has been bad blood between the Hales and the Argents dating back to when Derek was a teenager and things haven’t improved with Stiles’ best friend engaged to Kate Argent’s niece._  
   
**HOWL MAGAZINE**  
_**Shae Dell**_

 **HW:** What was it like meeting Stiles' Dad for the first time?  
**Derek:** "A year before we started dating we had a bit of a misunderstanding. I was in town to visit my parents and they’d told me they were going to be visiting a friend and I should meet them there. So, I pull up at the address and I see this man in his boxers climbing out of the bedroom window on the side of the house. I’m thinking this guy is up to no good and I call the Sheriff’s office to let them know. "  
**Stiles:** _Stiles groans._ “That was more embarrassing for me…”  
**Derek:** "Well it's true, right?"  
**Stiles:** "More or less." he says in agreement.  
**Derek:** “Then his father comes out of the house and demands to know what I’ve done with his son…like I’ve kidnapped him or something!”  
**HW:** _There is laughter around the room._ “How was that resolved?”  
**Derek:** “I did the only thing I could…”  
**Stiles:** “He ratted me out by telling my father that I took off into the woods in my boxers!”  
**Derek:** _He laughs._ “Well…yeah. He was a very angry looking man. I wasn’t going to cross him up, especially when I was just coming to see my mother!”

 **HW:** Do you two have a pet?  
**Derek:** “We have four spoiled pain in the butt Aegean cats.”  
**Stiles:** _Stiles grins._ “And whose fault is it that they’re spoiled?”  
**Derek:** _He shoots Stiles a glare but otherwise doesn’t answer._  
**Stiles:** _He laughed._ “Yes we have four cats. Athena, Apollo, Artemis and Hermes. They’re spoiled because every time Derek returns home after being away for months at a time, he brings them treats or toys.”  
**HW:** _If you’re a fan of Stiles, you know that before he became an actor, he was in graduate school studying Greek mythology. He’s said in previous interviews that he would have loved to travel to the ancient locations in Greece._

 **HW:** First time you held hands?  
**Derek:** “I think from our first official date,” he looks at Stiles for confirmation.  
**Stiles:** “That’s about right. We held hands from the time he opened the door for me to get out of his car, and all through the rest of the night.”

 **HW:** Kissed?  
**Derek:** “It was well before our first date. We were both drunk off our asses and hiding from our parents in my family’s basement.”  
**Stiles:** “I was drunker that he was and he had to keep me quiet from giggling, so he kissed me, and you damn well better believe I kissed him right back.”  
**Derek:** “Even after they found us and my mom flicked the lights on and off to get us to separate.”

 **HW:** Favorite movie you've watched together?  
**Stiles and Derek:** “The Princess Bride.”  
**HW:** “Well that’s an interesting choice.”  
**Derek:** “It has special meaning to us and one of our nieces.”  
**HW:** _The niece they referred to is the daughter of Derek’s oldest sister, Laura, and she died in a tragic accident just days before her 10th birthday._

**US WEEKLY**  
_**Jose Marques** _

**US:** Have you tried escaping security?  
**Derek:** “Stiles more than me. He hated having them. I mostly ignored them.”  
**Stiles:** “I got better at not trying to escape them once we were able to pick who we wanted to be security. Before when it was some security firm doing it, those beefed up guys just didn’t get it. Derek and I are all about being able to interact with the fans and those guys didn’t get it.”

 **US:** How do you avoid paparazzi?  
**Derek:** “We ignore them. A lot.”  
**Stiles:** “We do a lot of going out at night or having stuff delivered. When we’re back home in Beacon Hills, it’s not too much of a problem. In LA, though, they’re everywhere, so it's a bit harder to get by unnoticed."

 **US:** Who hogs the blankets?  
**Derek:** “Stiles. He’s always cold and I naturally run hot.”  
**Stiles:** “I don’t really think it’s hogging the blankets in that case.”

**TV GUIDE  
_Lizet Taylor_**

**TV:** Who came up with a reality show idea?  
**Derek:** “Either Cora or Laura.”  
**Stiles:** “If the Argents can do it, why not the Hales? We are way better than them too.”

 **TV:** How did your families feel about being in/on the show?  
**Derek:** “I think it took some convincing for them to want to do it, but they eventually came around.”  
**Stiles:** “I didn’t want my dad and step-mom to be apart it. My dad’s still the Sheriff and has enough to deal with and Melissa is still a nurse…and it’s what they do.”  
**TV:** “You mentioned your parents professions, Stiles, what about your parents, Derek? How has the TV show effected their work?”  
**Derek:** “They’ve benefited from it a lot. The show has helped them get the word out about their non-profit causes and other things important to them.”

 **TV:** So, you both have movies as well as other TV show gigs. Does this mean the rumors of _Sterekly Ever After_ are just that...rumors?  
**Derek:** “Let us get through this TV and movie season and we’ll get back to you.”  
**Stiles:** He grins. “I’m all for it, but I’m with Derek. We’ve got so much going on and working with Hale Wolf Sanctuary. We just need to focus on a few things before we think about another TV show.”  
**TV:** _At the time of the interview, Derek and Stiles were both wrapping up their respective TV shows and movies so that they could focus on Hale Wolf Sanctuary and rebuilding after the devastating fires that tore through the Beacon Hills preserve recently._

**=+=+=**

When Derek got to the last page with an interview clipping, he noticed there were more blank pages and a handwritten note from his sister.

_D &S,_

_Fill this book with many more interviews and memories._

_All our love,  
The Family_

Grinning, Derek put the book back in the box and closed it. If he was going to fill the book with more interviews, he would have to do more things worthy of being interviewed for.

“Looks like I’ll be doing that reunion show after all,” Derek said out loud as he picked up his phone to text Laura his decision.


End file.
